


Ethereal

by Inlovewithsnow2002



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Magic, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I hope you have fun because I am, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, fuck i've wanted to do this for so long, good luck you guys, honestly the rules of this world are going to be more flexible than a gymnist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithsnow2002/pseuds/Inlovewithsnow2002
Summary: I've wanted this au for so long no one else asked for it though so I wrote it, all that can be said is there are faeries and the plot is a work in progress I'm honestly just going with the flow so this summary may be edited later so enjoy





	Ethereal

His face turned upwards towards the sky staring at the azure sky which was speckled with scarlet, rose, and orange. Light fell between the branches above him softly hitting the green grass below him. He loved this time of day and being able to watch the different colors slowly shrink and disappear under the nest of trees on the edge of the clearing.The world was silent around him as the sun continued to descend below the trees.

Smiling he grabbed the ball he had been playing with bouncing on to the grass below him watching the ball rise up in to the sky emulating the setting sun. Night was falling and the wind blew through the forest rustling the branches of the nearby trees. The leaves on a nearby bush shook startling the boy in to dropping the ball as a small squirrel rushed through the bush and up a tree. He watched the squirrel shimmy up the tree shaking his head at himself for being startled by such a simple thing before hurrying after his ball which was rolling away. 

Leaves ghosted over his cheeks and branches grabbed at his clothing as he moved further away from the clearing slowly disappearing in to the forest. The ball continued to roll away from the grass as the young child continued to trudge after it occasionally tripping over tree roots and rocks along the way. The boy was deep in the forest when the ball rolled in to a small patch of shadows obscuring it from his sight.

Teeth clamped down on his lips as the boy stifled a cry of frustration. He refused to loose that toy no matter what. It was his favorite. It was special. With determination only a child could hold he marched up to the shadows and disappeared along with his beloved toy. 

As he walked through the shadows he was aware of the strange shift in the silence of the world around him. Instead if the usual serene and light feeling of comfortable silence it was heavy and sad and almost terrifying. Nothing moved around him as light crept through the treeline only to dissipate long before the beams could touch the ground. The silence weighs on him and his knees and hands begin to shake with the effort to remain upright and he continued to trudge on.

The little light that filtered through the treetops abruptly disintegrated and the child was left a single golden blip in the darkness. With the absence of light came the absence of silence as whispers soon filled the air. Words of darkness and shadows reached his ears and strangled cries and insane giggles echoed through the stale air. The golden child stood frozen in the middle of the shadows refusing to even turn his head before he felt something. It curled around his unclothed leg and claws scraped down his shin all the way to his ankles. The feeling of blood oozing its way down his legs snapped him out of his stupor and he ran.

He ran and ran as shadows slinked by his sides and wrapped around his body. He ran as claws reached out ripping at his clothes and skin. He ran as the echoes of the voices grew louder and louder.

And then he stopped.

He stopped and slid on to the ground clutching the sides of his head and covering his ears. He was going to die here he knee it. He was going to die and for the first time he was scared. He was scared in the forest he had played in for as long as he could remember and he was scared of what death could mean.

He didn’t want to die.

He could feel it, his body growing colder, colder, colder as he sat there eyes closed ears covered and breathing sporadic. He could feel his heart as it slowed in his chest. His limbs and body were going numb, and his vision was fading in and out. He can’t move. He can’t move. He can’t move. He was going to die.

Then it was silent once more. His body was warm and he could move again. He could feel the hot salty tears running down his cheeks as he placed his hands over his eyes and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Then he saw light through his fingers and he slowly raised his head upwards. In front of his face were lights, small, beautiful, bright tinkling lights of all colors drifted in front of his face and in every color he could think of. 

His eyes follow the lights around the shadows till they stop on a little boy who sits on the floor of the shadows back turned to him. He spots ebony hair and ivory skin from where he sits Cautiously he stands up walking towards the figure kneeling down beside him. 

“Hello,” the boy jumps up, startled briefly staring at the golden haired boy before him then lowering his gaze down towards the ground. “I was wondering if you might have been the one who saved me and made those lights”. The boy makes no movement to saying anything simply giving a small nod towards the questions. A smile of relief and happiness blooms across the child’s face. “Thank so so so so so much for saving me my names Will whats your”. The boy looks up at Will who gasp taking a step away from the boy. The boys eyes are a shining sterling silver and his pupils are a dark black color. Fear flashes across the silver eyed boys fae and he lowers his gaze, stands up and begins to walk away. 

Will jumps up rushing after the boy and grabbing his arm. The boy tenses yanking his arm away and turning towards Will. His eyes are angry and the corners of his mouth are turned down in a scowl and past his lips Will spots small teeth and several large canines. His eyes travel down wards and his notices the boys nails which are long and sharp reminding him of a large dogs trimmed claws. 

Will gulps audibly steeling his nerves and grabbing his arm again.”Please can you show me the way out, please I don’t want to get hurt again”. The boy opens his mouth and before closing it and ripping his arm away from Will’s grasp. He slowly trudges in to the shadows disappearing along with the lights. Will hangs his head as tears already begin to build in his eyes. 

A light drifts up towards him landing right above his nose. Suddenly the boy is standing there again gesturing for Will to follow after him. A smile lights up his features as he rubs the tears away and rushes after the boy and the lights. 

The walk through the shadows is silent and gradually Will begins to see small beams of silver moonlight falling from above. He begins to see silhouettes of plants and he can once again hear the rustling of the leaves in the night wind. He emerges once more in the clearing he was playing in before. He lets out a sigh of relief at the familiar sight. Turning his head to his side he goes to thank the boy only to find the boy nowhere insight and in his place the red ball. 

“WILL” a woman’s voice calls in to the night. “WILL WILL WHERE ARE YOU.” He stares at the ball before calling out to answer the voice. “I’m here mom in the clearing.” A woman with brown hair and brown eyes burst through the trees. Her face melts in to a smile of relief and tears spring in to her eyes as she rushes over scooping up her boy and squeezing him tight. 

“William Anthony Solace I was so worried about you. Where did you go when you didn’t come in I thought something happened to you and when I though that I think I might have died but I came back to look for you and I didn’t know what to do when I couldn’t find you and and don’t you ever worry me like that again I might actually die if you do it again.”

Will smiles squeezing his mother just as tight as she is him. “I know mom I just ran after my toy and lost track of time trying to find it, I’m sorry.” The mother sniffles letting her son drop on to the ground as she nods her head in understanding. “Okay your still grounded for three days for giving your poor dying mother a heart attack.” Will lets out a small giggle at his mothers words before sighing upon realizing what a grounding would mean for him. 

The mother looks down at her son’s pouting face and smiles as she kneels down to embrace him. “Don’t worry munchkin it will be over before you know it. Now why don’t you get your stuff so we can go back home.” Will nods reaching down and grabbing his ball. 

When his fingers brush the surface of the ball a warmth travels through his body. A soft and shy voice no more than a whisper fills his head. “My name… is Nico and I’m glad your okay Will.” A large grin spreads across Will’s face as he happily grabs his mother’s hand and the walk past the trees to his home.


End file.
